greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yours, Mine
Yours, Mine & Ours is the season two finale and the 31st overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary As Violet chooses between Pete and Sheldon, a grief-stricken patient poses a danger to her. Addison faces her feelings for Noah as Morgan goes into labor. Dell has concerns for his daughter when a drugged-out Heather returns to town, and Naomi must decide if it's in her best interest to stay with Oceanside Wellness or start anew at Pacific Wellcare. Full Summary Violet is feeling desperate to have her baby, but after Addison checks, she is still not ready to give birth. Pete offers a relationship to Violet but turns him down all while she is still thinking about Sheldon's proposal. After seeing a patient she soon realizes that she has trouble recognizing happiness when offered and then accepts Pete's offer! Meanwhile, Dell has switched embryos on 2 patients, which means one woman is carrying the other's baby and vice versa. To save face Duncan advises the practice to fire Dell, but Naomi is reluctant. Dell's ex, Heather, then turns up offering to give back his daughter if he'll give her $10 000, for which he asks Naomi. Before she can give him an answer, Sam storms in and says you can't buy your daughter. Dell walks out. Sam then tells off Naomi for not telling him about the offer she has received to run a state of the art practice upstairs. In the same breath, he tells her he still loves her. Neither of them know what to say. After having accepted Pete's offer, Violet goes home all ecstatic, but is soon visited by a patient who has gone off her drugs. The patient (Katie) then injects her with a serum that paralyzes her temporarily from the neck down. Katie then tells her that Violet has her baby and she is going to cut it out of her. Sam comes through and gives Dell a check for $10 000 saying he understands that family is everything. Heather arrives with Betsy but Dell doesn't give her the money because he doesn't want her to use it to kill herself. Heather then says goodbye to Betsy.Addison and Noah have been on the edge of getting together for a while but Addison is having trouble crossing the line because she knows what it would do to his wife Morgan. In the end she just can't do it and ends up having Dell deliver Morgan's baby. Sheldon visits Pete to see if he knows where Violet is, as Violet left him an urgent message but she is not answering her phone. He then realizes from Pete's face that he has been turned down. We then see Katie about to cut into Violet. Cast PP222AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP222PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP222NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP222CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP222CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP222DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP222SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP222VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP222NoahBarnes.png|Noah Barnes PP222MorganGellman.png|Morgan Gellman PP222WilliamWhite.png|William White PP222Duncan.png|Duncan PP222KatieKent.png|Katie Kent PP222AmeliaSawyer.png|Amelia Sawyer PP222HeatherParker.png|Heather PP222ZoeSalter.png|Zoe Salter PP222SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP222MartySalter.png|Martin Salter (left) PP222BetseyParker.png|Betsey Parker Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *James Morrison as William White *D.B. Woodside as Duncan *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent *Robin Weigert as Amelia Sawyer *Agnes Bruckner as Heather *Tessa Thompson as Zoe Salter *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Co-Starring *DaJuan Johnson as Marty *Hailey Sole as Betsey Medical Notes Violet Turner *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Broken nose *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' Violet thought she was in labor, but it turned out she was not. Later, Katie came to her house and injected her with a paralytic, saying Violet had her baby and she wanted it back. Katie then prepared to cut Violet's baby out of her body. Violet tried to talk Katie out of it, but when she couldn't, she coached Katie through the procedure so the baby wouldn't get hurt. Amelia Sawyer *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Prenatal care Amelia was pregnant. She came in for an ultrasound and blood work. Her CVS showed that her baby had the beta thalassemia trait. Since neither she nor her husband was a carrier, but another woman, Zoe Salter, implanted on the same day, was, they knew that Amelia was pregnant with Zoe's embryo and Zoe with Amelia. When told the news, Amelia figured out that Zoe was the other one and thought they could just be pregnant together and then trade the babies after they were born. When Zoe announced her intent to terminate, Amelia said if Zoe did that, she'd continue gestating and keep Zoe and Marty's baby. Amelia and Zoe sat down together and talked and they each agreed to carry the babies and switch them after birth. Zoe Salter *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Prenatal care Zoe was pregnant. She came into the practice for prenatal care. While she was there, Naomi discovered that another pregnant woman, Amelia Sawyer, was carrying Zoe's embryo and Zoe Amelia's. After being told the news, Zoe and her husband decided to terminate and start over with another embryo as they had more stored. Amelia and Zoe later sat down together and talked and they each agreed to carry the babies and switch them after birth. Katie Kent *'Diagnosis:' **Delusional disorder *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Massage Pete treated Katie with massage. He became concerned because she was euphoric, so Violet talked to her. She claimed she was being compliant with her meds. Morgan Gellman *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' Morgan's cerclage was removed so she could deliver her baby. She later went into labor. Addison started the delivery, but ultimately had Dell take over. Music "Birdhouse in Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants "Monte" - Zee Avi "Breathless" - Miranda Lee Richards "Angeles" - Elliott Smith "Say Hello" - Rosie Thomas Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.70 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x22-1.jpg PP2x22-2.jpg PP2x22-3.jpg PP2x22-4.jpg PP2x22-5.jpg PP2x22-6.jpg PP2x22-7.jpg PP2x22-8.jpg PP2x22-9.jpg PP2x22-10.jpg PP2x22-11.jpg PP2x22-12.jpg PP2x22-13.jpg PP2x22-14.jpg PP2x22-15.jpg PP2x22-16.jpg PP2x22-17.jpg PP2x22-18.jpg PP2x22-19.jpg PP2x22-20.jpg PP2x22-21.jpg PP2x22-22.jpg PP2x22-23.jpg PP2x22-24.jpg PP2x22-25.jpg PP2x22-26.jpg PP2x22-27.jpg PP2x22-28.jpg PP2x22-29.jpg PP2x22-30.jpg Quotes :Dell: Not happening today. No cervical dilation. You're not in labor, Violet. :Violet: What? I am a doctor. I know labor when I feel labor. :Dell: You know psychosis. But labor, not so much. ---- :Sheldon: She still hasn't given me an answer to my proposal. See, this is awkward between us. I like you. I do, Pete. :Pete: Are you gonna propose to me? :Sheldon: You're funny. I bet she likes that. I guess whichever way this turns out, I'll know. I'll know I tried. ---- :Pete: I'm not the kind of guy who fights. I just don't see the point to it. The times I've tried it, you hurt your knuckles. You don't really feel better. It doesn't solve anything. I guess I'm, at heart, just a pacifist because I think fighting is stupid. And I think war is wrong. And taking up arms for some cause just lacks nobility in today's world, so... :Violet: Pete. :Pete: I'm not the kind of guy who fights, but I should have fought for you. I should have fought for you, Violet. And I don't really know how else to say it, except I want your kid. Whether it's mine or not. And I want your body, whether it's pregnant or not. And I want your heart, whether I have to fight for it or not. And I should have fought for it. But I was confused and angry and scared. So I am fighting now. Because I love you. And I think we can be something. I think we can be a family. :Violet: Well, I'm... Look, I'm fat and overdue and tired and cranky and... :Pete: Violet, I... :Violet: No. No. No, Pete, I'm sorry. This is not what I want. ---- :William: The measure of a person is not the mistakes they make, it's how they respond to them. ---- :Addison: Noah was gonna leave his wife. For me. And I stopped him. And I hate that I stopped him. And I hate myself for feeling that way. Who would have thought that you'd turn out to be the nice guy? :Pete: Not Violet. ---- :Naomi: I've been offered Charlotte King's job. At Pacific Wellcare Center. :Addison: What? That's crazy. I mean, you know that, right? :Naomi: I thought so at first. :Addison: Right? :Naomi: I thought so at first too. I did. But Addison, I'm floundering. This whole year, losing the practice and Sam, renting out the fourth floor. I mean, I'm trying to move forward. I am. But I haven't, not really. And this offer, it's exciting. :Addison: Nai, you are my best friend. :Naomi: And with everything going on, Addison, me leaving would show that you did something. :Addison: This is your practice. :Naomi: Not anymore. ---- :Violet: Maybe you and Sheldon are right. Maybe I don't know how to be happy. :Pete: Violet. :Violet: For a long time, I've been at baseline. Just alive, breathing, heart beating. Happy just seemed really far away. And that was the best I could do. But I'm having a baby, Pete. I am making a person, which is a really optimistic thing to do. I mean, that is really happy. Which scares me a lot. But the point is, the point :Pete: Violet. :Violet: Maybe I don't know how to be happy. But I wanna learn. I wanna be happy, Pete. And you so often make me happy. So I know that I said no, but if you are still willing to fight for me, then I am willing to be fought for. Except it wouldn't be much of a fight. Because you'd win. :Pete: Be quiet. :Violet: I have to give Sheldon an answer. I don't wanna have any secrets anymore. I'm gonna go home and sleep because I have not been sleeping... :Pete: What did I say about being quiet? :Violet: Oh, I forgot to tell you that I love you. ---- :Sam: You do not buy children. You don't help drug addicts kill themselves. And you do not take the fall for Dell and then flee to work for the enemy. How could you not tell me? We were supposed to be partners here. :Naomi: Wait. You're the one who wanted distance. :Sam: I said we couldn't be best friends. I didn't tell you to leave. :Naomi: You were right. I mean, look at how you reacted to Duncan yesterday, Sam. That's not business. That's you not liking the fact that I'm dating Duncan. :Sam: I don't like you dating him. :Naomi: You know, you don't get a say. Why do you get a say? We're not married, Sam. Why should it matter? :Sam: Because I'm still in love with you. ---- :Cooper: I'm sorry about last night, and I know I haven't been giving you enough. But listen to this, things are gonna change. Violet is moving in with Pete. :Charlotte: Every time you had a choice, you chose her. Now she doesn't need you anymore. Well, you know what? Neither do I. ---- :Violet: Katie, I know you can remember what happened to your baby. Try. Try and think. :Katie: My baby died. That's what you want me to say, right? That's the correct answer? :Violet: What do you think the correct answer is? :Katie: My baby didn't die. Yours died. So you took mine. You stole my baby. :Violet: But your baby was a girl. Mine is a boy. There's a boy in here. :Katie: I know it sounds crazy. I do. But I'm not crazy. I'm a normal person. I believe it's true. This is my baby. And if I don't follow my instincts and I let you take my baby... :Violet: Katie, Katie. Look at me, look at me. I believe you. That you think this is your baby. But I think this is my baby too. It has grown in me for months, and I love this baby. And I know you love this baby too. So if you cut, then the baby might get hurt. And we both love this baby too much to hurt it, right? :Katie: Yes. :Violet: Okay. So let's not do this. Not right now. :Katie: It kicked. It's calling me. :Violet: Katie. :Katie: My baby's calling me. ---- :William: This list, impressive. Almost perfect. But if you brought all these doctors here, how long do you suppose they'd last? Your staff doesn't like you, Charlotte. You use them like pawns. The best work is done by people who are inspired, who push themselves because they wanna be part of something larger. :Charlotte: And you think that Naomi Bennett, or anyone else, is gonna be able to do that for you? :William: Plans I have for this practice require someone with a heart, Charlotte. ---- :Sam: Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said about how I feel. That's my issue. It's not yours, and I can deal with it. But this, this is our practice. We built it. I can be okay with you moving on. But not with you leaving. You are the heart of this place, Naomi. :Naomi: I took the job, Sam. :Sam: That's a cop-out. I do not accept it. :Naomi: It's what I have to do. ---- :Violet: Don't cut there. It's too high. :Katie: You know no matter where I cut, you won't survive, right? :Violet: I know. It's for the baby. If you cut there, you'll cut the baby. I know, I'm a doctor. I'm your doctor, Katie. :Katie: Tell me what to do. :Violet: Measure two fingers above my pelvic bone. :Katie: Now what? :Violet: After you get the baby out, you cut that cord right away. You cut it right away, and you keep him warm. And you make sure to clear his mouth and his nose. You promise me you'll do that? :Katie: I promise. Tell me. :Violet: Make a clean slice on the horizontal. You're gonna have to cut through the muscle to get to the baby. :Katie: I just wanna say, I think under different circumstances we could have been friends. Don't you think? :Violet: Yeah. Friends. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes